All Along
by beautiful.dreamer
Summary: Finally! A story for Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi fans! Please, read this! It's ment to heal the HUGE gap bash-fiction has made between Ayeka, Mihoshi and Ryoko fans! R&R! READ THIS, PLEASE!!! ^^


  
AN- I'm so mad! I've read some nasty bash-fics, and they've pissed me off!!!! I can't stand those things! I'm gonna go total ANIT-BASH! Yay!!!!! Anyway, I wanted to fill in the HUGE gap that was made by these bash-fics, between Ayeka and Ryoko fans! We need to get along! I know we can! So, why not write a story about Ayeka and Ryoko getting along? Hell, why not even add Mihoshi to it? This story has it all, ROMANCE! DRAMA AND FRIENDSHIP! Enjoy! AND R&R! :)  
**Note: Mihoshi is a bit OOC, so please forgive me! ^^**  
Disclaimer- I don't own Tenchi Muyo! or any of the characters associated with the series! Ja! ^^  
  
...Oh, wait!!!!!  
  
(AN- Aha! I didn't dedicate this to any one! Well, this is for Lil' Ryoko and her courage to post about the story "I hate Sakuya and so do you"! The post gave me the idea and inspiration (Thank the response, from all those people)! ^^ Also, to read more Anti-bash fics...look under 'Lady Athena's pen name! She has some great stories, where Ayeka and Ryoko r friends! Let's fight against meaningless bash-fics, and show everyone that we can all get along!! ^^)   
  
All Along  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
By beautiful_dreamer   
  
Ryoko couldn't sleep, couldn't dream...almost felt like she couldn't breath. Life as she knew it, was over. Life they way she wanted it to be, would never go along with her plans.  
  
"Life sucks...hai, it really sucks..." Ryoko muttered, as she sat on the rooftop, thinking about the situation she was in now.   
  
She felt like she was dying, though she knew it wasn't true. She was still perfect on the outside, just a lot more thinner from lack of food. Though on the inside you wouldn't see the same alive Ryoko...It was too late. She had no more feelings in her heart.  
  
Inside she was already dead.  
  
Ryoko shuttered, as she felt another tear slip down her pale face. How could she cry or feel emotion, if her heart had turned to stone? How come she must feel rejection, feel pain...feel hate all her damn life?  
  
Why didn't she get the chance to feel love till it's fullest? Be loved the same why, she loved him? Why?  
  
"I know...I've done many things wrong, but why can't I get a chance to experience this emotion?" She whispered, her eyes focussed on Tenchi's room window.   
  
It had been like everyday, like it was everyday of the time she lived in the Masaki residence.   
  
Plain old rejection, plain old pain came knocking at her door. Of course, she welcomed it as a normal feeling...something to be expected on a normal basis. She thought it was something everyone had to go through to gain some love.   
  
"Ryoko no Baka, you can never have love...you've done so many things..." She tearfully scolded herself, for thinking the impossible.  
  
It was true, no wonder Tenchi had rejected her so quick. Brushed her off, like she was some household pest. She wasn't worthy enough, for him to even glance at. She was nothing, compared to what he wanted and could get.  
  
  
Nothing.  
  
  
The sky had held clouds, and the weatherman was correct. The rain would fall tonight.  
  
And it did. Ryoko sat in the rain, unaffected by its cool droplets. How could she feel, when she was dead inside?   
  
  
"But, If I'm dead.... how come it still hurts?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ayeka watched the rain slid down the window, as her heart fell with it. It was like she couldn't hold onto her own heart any longer...like she wasn't in control of anything anymore.  
  
"I hate that, I hate it so much..." She bitterly whispered, hating not being in control of anything. Having everything slip out of her firm grasp, not knowing what to do. Being a mess...not having the perfection she needed so bad.  
  
And all because of him. All because of his kind heart, his gentle soul...his warm smile.   
  
No one understood why she loved him so much, not even the person she cared for. He was something different, something so genuine.   
  
"He looks at me differently, like no one has ever looked at me before..."   
  
He looked at her like she was a normal woman, not a princess...not a royal ruler. He looked at her like a friend, someone he could talk to.   
  
  
He didn't want her as anything more than a friend though, and the more she thought of it...the more it came so painfully true.  
  
"How can he reject me? How can he reject ruling the universe with me?" She asked no one in particular.   
  
It was a stupid question, she already knew the answer to.  
  
"Ayeka no Baka, he loves her...not you," She mentally kicked herself, for bringing in the reject so foreign to any princess.  
  
  
Ah! But who would reject a Princess?   
  
  
Tenchi Masaki would...  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Mihoshi listen to the rain hit the roof and a bitter smile not use to appearing on her face came to life. Yes, that's right...she felt bitterness. Mihoshi felt the feeling a lot lately, since she started loving the boy named Tenchi Masaki. Oh! Another surprise? She did love him and she would always.   
  
"Why am I so bitter then?" She asked herself, her big blue eyes filling with tears, "Is it because I don't stand a chance in winning his heart?"   
  
Well, she knew she would never have that place in Tenchi's heart. She knew he would always prefer intelligent and graceful girls, like Ayeka. Or strong and sexy girls like Ryoko. He would never give a second glance at the stupid, weak crybaby Mihoshi was.   
  
Never.   
  
That word sounded so final to Mihoshi, and she only wished it could have been her who had Tenchi's heart. Could have been her he had to always save, her who was so graceful...HER who had the guts to try all those things Ryoko did.  
  
"Stop dreaming, baka..." She sobbed, as her tears were followed with self hate, "Stop crying...stop being stupid, baka no Mihoshi..."  
  
  
Mihoshi bit her lip, as her body shock with loud sobs. Terrible sounding sobs, that she wished never escaped her body.  
  
"Why.... how come he wont love me?" She whispered. Why couldn't Tenchi see past her blonde act, look into her heart.   
  
She stood up, she needed some water.   
  
"Or sake sounds better..."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ryoko had enough rain. She needed to get inside, before she fell asleep on the roof. She didn't want to sleep though, but rather have some thing to drink. Why not drown her misery with some sake? Though, it only lasted for a short period...she still wanted to numb the pain, even for only a short time.   
  
  
"Hai, sake sounds so inviting..."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ayeka wiped the tear from her eyes, as she heard footsteps walk down the stairs and into the kitchen.   
  
"Who could that be?" She wondered, as she followed the sound.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mihoshi came face to face with the space pirate Ryoko, and regretted coming downstairs for sake. She was the last person Mihoshi wanted to see, and her sad eyes were replaced by dark fury.  
  
Ryoko noticed the look in Mihoshi's eyes change, and looked closely to notice it was the same dark fury she was familiar to.   
  
"What did I do?" Ryoko asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Mihoshi said nothing, but only walked past the pirate. She reached up and grabbed a bottle of sake. She sat at the table, brought a cup and started to pour the sake slowly into it.   
  
'Nothing better to get rid of this feeling, with some sake!' Mihoshi thought, as she brang the liquid to her lips.   
  
Ryoko sat beside Mihoshi, and without asking poured herself a cup also. She jugged it down, wanting nothing more then the effect to take effect right away. Wanting nothing more then the liquid to take control of her body and drive away the pain that held her heart so tightly...  
  
"What are you two doing?"   
  
Mihoshi and Ryoko turned to the entrance of the kitchen, where they came face to face with a teary eyed Ayeka.   
  
Ryoko noticed Ayeka had just finished crying, and suddenly became scared her face still showed the tears she wanted no one to see. She rubbed at her eyes, pretending to yawn. She could act like she was tired...  
  
"May I join you two?" Ayeka asked, not expecting an answer from the question before. They both nodded their heads aimlessly, as she reached for her own cup.  
  
'Ah! Sake...what better why to rid of this pain I feel?' Ayeka thought bitterly, as she took a sip of the liquid. It worked it's way down her throat, and she felt the burning sensation it left.   
  
Mihoshi was already on her third cup, but still...the essence of those two beside her only made it harder to reach her goal. All she wanted was to get rid of the stupid hurt she felt. How could she, though...when the two women who held Tenchi's heart were in her face!  
  
'I can't take it any longer!' Mihoshi wanted to scream.  
  
Ryoko glared at the two women, who drank their sake slowly and felt her eyes water. They had it all...They had all the love anyone could dream of! They had a better chance at wining Tenchi, then she would have in a million years! He would never be afraid of them...  
  
'I can't take it any longer...' Ryoko thought, her face filled with visible pain.  
  
Ayeka wanted to comfort Ryoko. Her face looked so...utterly sad. Though, Ayeka was sure her face held the same expression. One of loss, of rejection...of a broken heart and shattered soul. She wanted him, wanted his love more then anything in the whole universe! She would trade everything...all her gold and riches for him! Tenchi wanted something different though.  
  
'I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!' Ayeka mentally screamed, her whole body shaking with the urge to tell that to everyone.  
  
  
Mihoshi felt her cup slip, and hit the table. Her hands went to her face as she buried her face in them. He body shock with those horrible sobs, only someone who was lost could produce.  
  
She was lost...lost in her own shattered soul. Lost in the jagged, sharp pieces that threaten to destroy her.   
  
Ryoko felt the tear cascade down her face, as her own body shock with silent sobs. Sobs only someone so hurt can have. Someone who feels like their whole life was slipping through their fingers.   
  
And it was, it was slipping....faster and faster. She was losing her life and all that came along with it. Including her beloved Tenchi.   
  
  
Ayeka watched the two break down, and knew that her turn was seconds away. She felt the tear slowly slip past her eyelid, felt the hot path it made down her face. Watched it hit the table and splash.  
  
And it felt good. It felt better to cry in front of the two troubled souls.  
  
"You know, we are the same...we all are the same..." Ayeka whispered, and this time getting Mihoshi's and Ryoko's full attention.   
  
Ryoko couldn't agree more or even think of a better thing to say. It felt good, to have someone who was feeling as lost as you were. It felt like, you could hold each other's hands and find a way out of the mess together. Together as friends.  
  
"We could...get through this together...." Mihoshi whispered, as her feelings of hate toward the two crying women melted. She wasn't different from them, they cried too...They had feelings too. They needed each other.   
  
Ryoko brushed a tear away, and spoke, "Maybe we should talk...we all need a friend right now, and you two are the closes friends I have..."  
  
  
Ayeka and Mihoshi moved closer to Ryoko. They sat together, comforted in each other's company. They would talk, and try to get through this together...  
  
After all, they were all broken souls in need of a friend. A person to talk to.   
  
'I think we found what we've been needing all along...' Ayeka whispered to herself, as a smile slowly came to her lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
THE END...or is it?  
  
AN- I need a lot of reviews to go ahead and do another part!! I want people to read this and I want Ayeka, Mihoshi and Ryoko fans to be friends! WE CAN! JUST TRY! PLEASE? R&R! Ja! ^^  
  
  
  
  



End file.
